Stuck Together
by ShinkouPrincess
Summary: When Yuffie and Squall find a new planet, they decide to go onto it. When they land, strange creatures attack their ship, leaving Squall and Yuffie stranded on this unknown planet. They have to get off soon, or it may be the end for both of them.
1. To Annoy, Is To Win

Stuck Together  
  
RATING: PG13 for scary moments and action. May include PG13 romance moments too.  
  
GENRE: Romance, Action/Adventure, and some Horror.  
  
FULL SUM: When Yuffie and Squall find a new planet, they decide to go onto it. When they landed, strange creatures attacked their ship, leaving Squall and Yuffie stranded on this unknown planet. Soon, they start figuring that this planet is dangerous, and they will have to get off soon, or it's the end for both of them.  
  
PAIRINGS: Squall/Yuffie. May add some Cloud/Aerith...  
  
AGES: Yuffie=18 Squall=27 Aerith= 23 Cloud=24  
  
Chapter 1: To Annoy, is to Win  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
***********Yuffie's POV************  
  
I sighed. It sure was boring now. Everything was still, and I have not been out in a long time. I really want something exciting to happen, but I guess nothing will.  
  
I was in the Red Room, staring at the ceiling as I lay in my bed. I was lying on my back, with my leg over the other, and my arms behind my head, holding it in place.  
  
Two days ago did Squall, Aerith, Cloud, and I all come back to Traverse Town. Aerith and I convinced the boys to take us here because we missed this gentle place. After much annoyingness, mostly done by me, Squall and Cloud agreed to take Aerith and I here.  
  
But now that we're here, I don't know what to do. I've walked around this place at least a dozen times, and I still am bored.  
  
I want to go to another planet. One that's not as boring, and has lots of adventures waiting. But there are not that many planets out there that has that. Ever since the heartless were defeated once and for all, everywhere has turned out to be boring.  
  
I got up, and walked out of the Red Room, deciding to walk around once again for the millionth time.  
  
I walked along the second district, wondering what to do. I grinned to myself as I found out what I wanted to do; annoy Squall.  
  
It was very easy for me. All I have to do is call him by the name of Squall and bug him in any way possible.  
  
But wait. Where's Squall?  
  
My grin fainted.  
  
Oh well, who knows wherever that boy goes.  
  
I walked through the district door and into the first district. Feeling bored with myself, I walked down the steps, and sat on them. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my face into my hands.  
  
"Getting bored already?" someone asked behind me.  
  
I turned my head to see Aerith standing there. She came and sat down next to me on the steps.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling bored, so I figured that you might be too."  
  
I grinned, "So much for making Squall and Cloud to take us here, right?"  
  
Aerith smiled and nodded.  
  
A moment's pause followed.  
  
"Do you think that we could get them into taking us somewhere else?" I finally asked looking over at her.  
  
Aerith's smile stayed planet don her face. "I think that both of them would get annoyed at us."  
  
I shrugged. "But it would be worth it. I mean, there's nothing to do here anymore."  
  
Aerith nodded. "Yeah you're right."  
  
"So are we gonna try it?" I asked with hope.  
  
"You can."  
  
I groaned. Figures, Aerith just wants to be on the good side of Squall and Cloud, and not be annoying.  
  
I sat there thinking. Maybe in a couple of days I could try and bribe Squall into taking us all somewhere else. But maybe he'd just say no.  
  
I sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go try, see you later." I waved my hand in the air, and walked off.  
  
Now where would Squall be? Maybe in the Secret Waterway. Yeah, he's probably in there.  
  
I walked back into the second district. I headed into the Hotel, and through the Red Room. I came out at the balcony and jumped down.  
  
Man was jumping down so fun!  
  
I headed into the Waterway, and started swimming through the cold water. It started getting darker. I headed up to the green rock, and got up onto it.  
  
Dripping with water, I saw Squall sitting against the wall. His eyes seemed deep in thought.  
  
I went quietly, and sat next to him. I knew he still hadn't noticed me.  
  
"Hi Squall!" I said smiling.  
  
He gave a little start and looked at me. It's Leon, and how did you get there?"  
  
I smiled as if i achieved something. "Well you were so deep in thought, it was easy to get here. By the way, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing" he just said, and looked away from me towards the moon on the other side of the wall.  
  
I sighed and shrugged my shoulder to myself.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"It's Leon."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, could you, like, take us all to another planet?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
I frowned. "Why?"  
  
"We just got here-"  
  
"Yeah like two days ago!"  
  
"That's a short time."  
  
"To you it is. Oh come on Squall-"  
  
"Leon." He said annoyed.  
  
"Come on, it's getting boring here, can't we just-"  
  
"No. You wanted to come here so badly."  
  
I frowned, and my hope was lost. "Please Squall?"  
  
"It's-"  
  
Yes I know, Leon!" I waved my hands in defeat, and slouched against the wall. I crossed my arms.  
  
Squall took no notice.  
  
"Don't you want to leave?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Come on," I said, leaning forward. "I know you want to leave. This place is so boring, even Aerith thinks so."  
  
I slouched back against the wall again, crossing my arms. Man was this hard.  
  
I tried to think of an idea to get Squall to take us back. We sat there in silence.  
  
Suddenly, I grinned. I had an idea.  
  
I stood up, and fakely brushed the 'dirt' off of my shorts. "Well, since you're not going to take us, then I might as well take your ship somewhere." I sighed loudly, just for the fun of it.  
  
I grinned, as I walked slowly to the edge. Squall knew I liked to fool around with ships. I love to do zig zags, and almost kill myself. It is fun at times.  
  
"Yuffie, you better not." Squall warned me.  
  
I stopped, and turned around." Then would you like to take us to another planet?"  
  
He looked at me with piercing eyes.  
  
He just stared at me, as if thinking about what to say.  
  
I groaned and complained. "Oh come on! You know you want to get off of this planet! I'm bored, Aerith's bored. You're probably bored too because whenever I'm bored, somebody else is bored. Come on Squall!"  
  
"Leon," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Please?" I gave him a pout. I knew I was annoying him.  
  
Squall kept looking at me, and then got up. "Fine," he said. I smiled widely, and almost jumped, but decided not to.  
  
Squall walked over to the edge, and got into the water. "Let's go get the others." He muttered.  
  
Since I didn't jump before, I decided now was a good time. I started running, and I jumped into the water, causing water to get into Squall's face.  
  
I smiled as he looked at me, furrowing his brows.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, all four of us ate in the restaurant right outside what used to be the item shop. After we ate, was got into the gummi ships.  
  
One was Clouds, the other was Squall's.  
  
When they ate dinner, Aerith said that she and Cloud will be going back to Hollow Bastion. After a long argument, I got Squall into taking me and him to somewhere else for a couple of days.  
  
Today was my day.  
  
So we went into our different ships. Aerith and I hugged quickly, and I ran into the ship, while Aerith into Cloud's. Both of us soon took off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hope you did! Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a little... weird. But the others will be better.  
  
Next Chapter: Squall and Yuffie find a new planet and decide to land on it. But when they land, something unexpected happens.  
  
Review please! 


	2. Ambush

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 2: Ambush  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**********Yuffie's POV**********  
  
We passed stars and asteroids, but nothing like a planet. There really wasn't a new place to go. All there was was the old planets that we've been too, and I know that I don't want to go there.  
  
I leaned against the passenger seat with my arms behind my head. Squall was next to me in the drivers seat controlling the ship.  
  
It's been at least three hours since we left Traverse Town. Inside my head, it was groaning. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go.  
  
I sighed. "Do you know anywhere to go, Squall?" I asked, hopeful.  
  
"It's Leon," he muttered." And no."  
  
Some answer.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued looking into the emptiness of space.  
  
Then an object was in space. I sat up and squinted my eyes hoping for a better look.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Leon,"  
  
"Whatever. Do you see that?" I said and pointed out towards whatever was out there.  
  
Squall took a closer look by leaning forward a little. "Never have seen it." He sat back in his chair.  
  
"Well, let's go." I said, hoping that it was a planet.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
I looked over at him. "Squall-"  
  
"Leon,"  
  
"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "We were looking for someplace new, so why don't we just go land there?" That's why we're out here in the first place.  
  
"That planet ahead isn't in the data area." Squall pointed to a screen that had a green map on it. The gummi ship that we were in was the tiny moving dot that blinked, and ahead of us was what looked like pictures of asteroids.  
  
I looked back up at him puzzled.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes and pointed to a spot on the map. "The planet ahead of us is supposed to be there, but on the map it doesn't show."  
  
"So?" I probably sounded annoyed...which I am.  
  
"Don't you get it?" he said irritated. "If it's not on the map, then it's probably dangerous."  
  
"But somebody might not have ever seen that place and never put it on the map thing!"  
  
I smiled inside my head. I could tell Squall was thinking about what to say back to me, but he never said anything.  
  
Calmer now, I said, "Let's just go land on it and see what it's like. If it looks bad, than lets just go somewhere else."  
  
Squall sighed, and nodded slightly. Did he just agree to me?! I was amazed.  
  
The ship picked up its pace a little, and we were getting closer and closer to the planet. The planet turned form a tiny blob to what now was a ball, to what now was the size of our ship.  
  
Soon the planet was right in front of us; and it looked weird. The planet was like split in two. On the right side was pure desert. From here, I could see pyramids that rose high in the air. On the left side, were snow and mountains that also rose to the sky.  
  
WE came closer to the planet cautiously. Once we were in the area, I pointed as soon as I saw something. "Look! There are houses by those pyramids." There were, and they looked to be made out of adobe and mud. "We should go land there," I said.  
  
"We can't," Squall said. "Look, there's a sandstorm miles high coming towards those houses, we shouldn't land there yet. We're going to go land on the highest mountain." He pointed to it.  
  
I looked confused. "Why? It might be cold up there."  
  
"If we land up higher, then we can see more and can see if there's any other buildings."  
  
I made a 'oh' motion with my mouth, and sat back into the seat. We started getting closer to the mountain. On the top was like a flat platform that was around a half of a mile wide. We were soon hovering above it, and landed softly.  
  
I got up quickly. I rushed out of the ship, and stepped onto the snow outside. I looked around and felt a harsh wind blow against me. I shivered and put my arms around me.  
  
Squall walked next to me, and looked around. He had his gunblade in his hand.  
  
"Why do you have that?" I asked eyeing it.  
  
"Just in case."  
  
I shivered again and said, "I'm going to get a jacket."  
  
I walked back into the warmth of the ship. Shorts and a tank top were definitely not for this weather. I grabbed my light gray jacket and put it around me. As I buttoned it up, I saw Squall come in.  
  
"I need to contact Cloud and Aerith." He said as he saw my puzzled face. He walked to the controls and pressed a few buttons. I heard the wind run noisily against the ship. Feeling uncomfortable myself, I grabbed all of my Shurikens and left the ship into the cold weather feeling a lot warmer.  
  
*******Squall's POV*******  
  
I pressed a few buttons, and spoke into the speaker, hoping this message will get to Cloud and Aerith.  
  
"Hey Cloud, I had to let you know that Yuffie and I are in this unknown planet that wasn't on the data base. It's past Hollow Bastion and-"  
  
I stopped as I heard a loud scream.  
  
Yuffie.  
  
I dashed to my gunblade and ran outside into the heavy winds.  
  
Yuffie was there, on her back. Her left arm had a large red cut going down it, and it was bleeding badly. But that's not what only scared me.  
  
In front of Yuffie were around ten wolves. They were snarling their yellow fangs and had large growling sounds escaping their throats. Each wolf was at least six or seven feet high, and that was higher than Yuffie.  
  
She was reaching for her Shurikens when a large wolf came hurtling at her.  
  
"Yuffie!" I yelled, and shot the wolf. It howled and stumbled to the side, but it was not dead.  
  
Yuffie had gotten up, and the wolves started attacking us.  
  
Four of them came at me while two went at Yuffie. But where was the other four? Paying no attention at that, I shot three times at a wolf that lunged at me. I hit it in the jaw, the eye, and then in the shoulder.  
  
One came up behind me and bit me in the arm. I gasped at the pain, but I swung at it with my blade. It yelped as it's front two legs got cut off. I swung at him into pieces, and then headed for the other two.  
  
My right arm was hurting badly, and I could hardly move it. I started swinging at the monsters with my left hand, and hit one in the neck. That one stumbled over. Forgetting about that one, I shot a couple shots at the other wolf that was growling at me. It dodged all of them and came flying towards me.  
  
Its two front paws were on my chess as it pushed me onto the ground. The wolf was growling and was about to bite me. I swung at it with my left arm, and I hit it in the stomach.  
  
It stumbled off of me, and I shot at it in the heart.  
  
All four of mine were dead. I looked over at Yuffie, one was dead, but the other one jumped in the air at her.  
  
In mid-air, I shot at the beast, and killed it. Yuffie looked over at me and I saw scratches on her legs, along with that one large cut on her left arm that went from the bottom of her should to the top of her wrist.  
  
I started walking towards her but I heard growling sounds and howling. Looking to the side, I saw the other four wolves pushing our ship off of the cliff.  
  
I lunged at them and I started shooting my gunblade. Yuffie came next to me and started throwing her Shurikens with her good arms. Our hits only killed two wolves, but it was two late.  
  
Our ship was pushed off of the cliff, and hurtled downwards. I heard a large crash and the two wolves that were left looked back at us and snarled their fangs.  
  
Yuffie threw more of her Shurikens at one, and I ran up to the other and swung at it with my good arms. I missed the first swing and the wolf bit my leg. I clenched my teeth as I shook the monster off of my leg. It stood there for a second. I realized that we were at the edge of the cliff, so I kicked at it hard, and the wolf fell off of the mountain. It howled as it landed next to the broken down ship.  
  
I saw Yuffie there, panting. The wolf was on the ground in front of her, but still alive. It was on its back and had Shurikens in its stomach. I shot at it with my gunblade, killing it, and I looked at Yuffie.  
  
She had wide eyes and her breaths were coming in short and quick.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked emotionlessly.  
  
She nodded, her bangs getting into her eyes. "I think so."  
  
I walked over to the edge and looked down. Miles below was our ship crumbled into heaps. I could barely see it.  
  
Yuffie walked over to me and looked over the edge too.  
  
"Wow," she said breathlessly.  
  
I noticed I had a large gash in my right arms, and huge bite marks into one of my legs. The bite had gone through my leather clothes, and blood was appearing. I looked over at Yuffie and she only had one cut on her cheek, and that large cut on her arm. Her jacket had been cut open, and blood was pouring out of the cut and onto the jacket.  
  
I looked back down at the ship.  
  
"Are-are we stuck here?" Yuffie asked looking at me.  
  
"I think so."  
  
We sat there in silence, trying to take in everything that had just happened.  
  
I looked over across the snowy mountains and into the desert.  
  
"If we can get to those buildings in the desert," I said, "Then maybe we can get help if people are there."  
  
Yuffie nodded, "But we'd have to get down these mountains somehow."  
  
"Well we can't stay here forever."  
  
With that, I started walking around looking for a safe path to go down and Yuffie was at my heels. I finally found a way, and we started heading down it carefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Hope so, anyways, review please!  
  
Next Chapter: A blizzard comes in and Yuffie and Squall have to get shelter soon or they're done for. 


	3. Blizzard

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 3: Blizzard  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*********Yuffie's POV********  
  
I shivered as the wind swept through my jacket and into my skin.  
  
Squall and I were trying our best at coming down the mountain. The cut on my left arm was still there, and I had nothing to cure it. My jacket was ripped open right there, so I got most of the wind going right there.  
  
Now I know what mountain climbers feel like. Squall and I were climbing down the steep parts of the mountain. All there was was this icy wall and nothing below you except the ground that is hundreds of feet below you.  
  
Very comforting, I thought sarcastically.  
  
I almost slipped a couple of times coming down, but Squall was there to hold me in place against the wall.  
  
The wall that we were climbing down on was slippery, and my bare hands felt cold as I dug my hand into the icy snow so I would stay in place. I'm not sure of how Squall was so good at this, but I know I've never done this in my life before.  
  
The wind seemed to be picking up since we were on the top of the mountain. Snow was coming down now, and it's getting harder to grip the wall. My heart is beating fast, and my breath is coming out in a little fog.  
  
I looked down and saw ground below me not too far below. Squall was under me, climbing down easily. I groaned and continued my way down.  
  
Soon Squall was on the ground and waited for me. The wind was really blowing and I was afraid that my jacket would rip off. My hair was flying in all directions and my legs felt frozen, but somehow they kept moving.  
  
I jumped down and landed in soft snow. Good thing I had my boots on, or else my feet would feel frozen too.  
  
I quickly put my hands in my pockets and said, "It's getting colder out."  
  
Squall nodded and started walking away. I walked along side him, shivering. My jacket was usually warm, but here it was just like a thin tank top.  
  
My teeth started chattering as we walked along. I didn't say anything, but in my mind it was screaming to get warm. I felt that if I take even one button off of my jacket, then I would freeze into an icicle right then and there.  
  
I could feel Squall's eyes on me, but I was to frozen to turn my head and look at him.  
  
"Here," Squall said, handing me his leather jacket. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt.  
  
"Wont you get cold?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head and put the jacket around me. (A/N: Aaaawwww! Lol.)  
  
We continued walking side by side, our arms touching. His leather jacket really kept my upper body warm, but I was worried if Squall was getting cold.  
  
Soon the snow was coming down hard. I could barely see, but with Squalls arm next to min, I could just follow him. The wind was blowing through my hair lifting it off of my shoulders.  
  
"Can you see?" I asked, squinting my eyes.  
  
"No,"  
  
We walked along not seeing where we were going. The snow was coming down hard and all I CAN see is white. Nothing else.  
  
Squall took hold of my arm, "Look," he said. I looked around when he said, "There's a cave over there, come on."  
  
His arm led me into a dark cave. It was kind of small, around the size of the Accessory Shop in Traverse Town.  
  
It was warm inside. I kept his jacket on, and looked around. The cave had a few rocks that were like chairs and they were all over the place.  
  
I looked toward the mouth of the cave and the snow was coming down hard. It was amazing that Squall even saw this place.  
  
"Is there a blizzard outside?" I asked as Squall and I went and sat down on some rocks that were next to each other.  
  
"Seems like it," he said in his usual emotionless tone.  
  
We sat there for a moment. I was trying to take in everything that happened so far. We landed on this place, wolf like things attacked us, we got stranded, climbing down a dangerous wall, and walking in a blizzard.  
  
I sighed as I leaned back. The wall was right there to support my back as I still sat on the rock.  
  
Then something puzzled me.  
  
"Squall?" I asked, wanting to ask him this question for a long time. I looked over at him as he looked at me.  
  
"It's Leon," I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why did you change your name to Leon?"  
  
Squall sighed and put his forehead into his hand. He rubbed his temples and said, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
I shrugged. "Just wondering,"  
  
Squall looked back up at me and said, "I changed my name the day we had to leave Hollow Bastion when the heartless attacked. I remember that day, when all of a sudden people were screaming and running around. Then I went and tried to fight them off. I had gotten many, but there was still too many.  
  
"Then I knew we had to leave. I thought of myself as one of the greatest swordsmen's back then. I thought I was the best. But when I was unable to defeat the heartless when they attacked, well, I got angry with myself. I didn't want everyone to think of me as weak, or even scared. That's when I changed my name from the weak Squall to the strong Leon who could actually fight the heartless."  
  
"But, Squall-"  
  
"Leon,"  
  
"Who cares? Anyway, people don't care if your weak, that's just stupid." I paused. "Well at least I don't care if your weak or not because I know your one of the strongest people I've met."  
  
I was sitting Indian style on the rock as Squall leaned back in the wall with his legs crossed. He looked at me, and I just looked away, slightly blushing.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
I heard my stomach growl. "Do we by some chance have anything to eat?" I asked.  
  
Squall shook his head. I groaned and looked around the cave. There was nothing.  
  
I leaned back into the wall, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Please tell in your reviews! Love them so far by the way!  
  
Next Chapter: They get out of the cave and find something to eat. But something attacks them and Yuffie may die painfully.  
  
Key Word: Review. 


	4. Almost Death

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 4: Almost Death  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*********Yuffie's POV********  
  
I woke up in the dark cave. Everything around me was still and quiet. I looked around and saw sunlight coming through the mouth of the cave. Squall was over at another rock, sleeping across it. I smiled at his gentle face.  
  
The snow was high in the ground, but it looked as if there was enough room to walk in.  
  
I got up, and my stomach was growling uncontrollably. I looked around the cave for something to eat. I saw nothing, so I walked to the mouth of the cave. The wind had died down a lot, and there was pure white snow everywhere that had not been touched.  
  
Over to the right, I saw a bush. Curious, I walked over to it across the cold snow. My foot sank into the four-foot deep snow, and soon I saw little things on the twiggy bush.  
  
I smiled, berries!  
  
I clumsily walked through the deep snow, and finally got to the bush. The berries were red and they hung off of the icy branches. I picked one and popped it into my mouth, not caring if it was poison or not.  
  
It was sweet and the juice mixed throughout my dry mouth. I picked up a few more, and kept eating them. The bush was huge, and there seemed to be hundreds of berries on it. I kept eating them, and then realized that I should give some to Squall.  
  
I only ate about twenty, and I was starting to feel full. I then realized I still had Squall's coat on. I picked off a lot of berries and stuffed them into his pockets until they were full. Then I started picking more berries off and stuffed them into my pockets.  
  
As soon as all of the pockets were full, I headed back into the cave. When I walked in, Squall was waking up. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. He saw me and I walked over to him.  
  
I took off the jacket and handed it to him. "Look in the pockets," I said as he took it.  
  
His hand went and came out with a handful of berries. He looked at me, "These could be poison,"  
  
I shook my head and my bangs came into my eyes. I brushed them away as I said, "I ate a lot of them, and I don't feel any different. They're safe."  
  
Squall put one into his mouth, and waited a few seconds. I went and sat down on my rock and ate a few of my berries out of my pockets. Squall started eating more, and then he asked, "Where did you get these?"  
  
I pointed my head out towards the mouth of the cave. "It's out there next to the opening."  
  
After we ate all of the berries in our pockets, I was full. Squall put his jacket around him and said, "We should start moving. If there's people in those buildings, they might be able to help us."  
  
"What if there are no people?"  
  
He sighed and said, "Then I don't know what we'll do."  
  
I felt in my pockets for any more berries. "We should stock up on berries first."  
  
He nodded and both of us walked out into the opening.  
  
The land that we were on was like a cliff. If you looked below, the real ground was thousands of feet below.  
  
I Squall the bush, and we stocked our pockets full. After that, Squall stepped close to the edge, and looked down. I walked over to him and looked down to.  
  
This mountain must have been huge because you could barely see the bottomland from up there. I backed away a little, and started walking along the walls of the mountain, feeling safer. "Squall, lets get going."  
  
Squall looked over at me and said, "Leon," and then started walking besides me. I was feeling warmer than yesterday, and now I didn't fold my arms around myself.  
  
We walked along the snowy land. Our feet sunk deep into the snow with every step we took. My legs were starting to get exhausted.  
  
Soon enough, after what seemed like half of an hour, we came to a dead end. There was nowhere else to go, except down.  
  
Squall started walking towards the end. "Lets go."  
  
I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Maybe there's another safer way," I said, looking around as if hoping for something like stairs to appear so we could go down.  
  
"Are you-"he stopped because I heard a growling noise behind me. Squall grabbed his gunblade and I put my hands on my belt that held my Shurikens.  
  
The growling was louder, and I turned around fast, firing my Shuriken at whatever was behind me.  
  
It was those wolves again. There were three of them, and they stood in a row, growling at us. These ones around 6 feet tall, and their breath were coming out in fog in front of their faces.  
  
The Shuriken I threw hit the largest one in the eye. The Shuriken was stuck in the eyeball and whenever the dog moved it's eye, the Shuriken moved along it.  
  
The two small wolves went and attack Squall while the large one stood there growling at me. Soon, it pounced on me and I fought back.  
  
It knocked me over, but I rolled out of the way quickly and threw another Shuriken at it. It hit the dog's belly, and the dog did a little howl in pain. Then it tried jumping on me again.  
  
I stood up and faced it. We stood in our ready positions right next to the edge. I heard gunshots and dog howls by Squall. I quickly glanced over and saw him finished with the second one. He looked over at me, and when I looked back at the dog, and it jumped on me.  
  
The ground was icy, and I fell on my back. The wolf was on top of me, crushing my ribs. I gasped for air, but I didn't pay attention to that. I was more paying attention to me sliding along the ice. Soon, we came to the edge, and the wolf and I tumbled off.  
  
"Yuffie!" I heard Squall yell.  
  
I screamed as I felt myself falling. I quickly grabbed something which was a twig sticking out of the mountain snow wall. I put my foot into the wall, and on of my hands was on the twig, while the other was on the mountain, holding onto the snow.  
  
I heard howling as the wolf fell off of the mountain and into the ground.  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
I looked up and Squall was above me. He actually had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Yuffie, I'm coming down."  
  
I looked down, and I gasped and hung on tighter.  
  
I looked back up at Squall and I saw him lie down on the ground. "Help me!" I pleaded, not even daring to let go.  
  
"Hold on Yuffie!" Squall reached his hand out to me, but it was inches apart. I didn't even use my hand to reach to him.  
  
"Take my hand Yuffie!"  
  
I shook my head, and shut my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the twig snapped off. I yelled and quickly grabbed onto the mountain wall. My frozen hands were slipping off of the snowy wall, and my legs dangled below me. The twig, I knew, fell down somewhere.  
  
"Come on Yuffie! Grab my hand!" Squall yelled, with emotion in it.  
  
I looked up, and feeling myself slipping, I quickly reached up my good arm and took his hand.  
  
My other hand slipped off of the wall, and now my whole body was being held by Squall's hand.  
  
My heart was pumping quickly and my breaths were coming in short and quick.  
  
Squall started pulling me up. I helped a little by kicking off of the wall, and pushing myself up. Soon enough, Squall pulled me up onto the cliff.  
  
He let me lie down on the snow, and I lay there, panting and shaking. I sat up, and flew into Squall's arms  
  
Surprisingly, Squall put his arms around me, and let me cry into his shoulder. I was shaking badly at what had happened, and I started feeling safer in his arms.  
  
Both of us sat there for a while. Sitting on the ground, while I cried into his shoulders. I never liked the heights; I even stayed away from the window or looking down when we always landed somewhere.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked while I pulled away from him.  
  
I wiped away some tears and said, "I-I think so."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
How was this chapter? Sorry if I didn't explain to well when Yuffie was falling off.  
  
Anyways review please!  
  
Next Chapter: They are heading down the mountain when an avalanche strikes, and there is no shelter to go to. 


	5. Avalanche

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 5: Avalanche  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
**********Squall's POV************  
  
She cried into my arms, and I put comforting arms around her. That was one of my best moments.  
  
We were now climbing down the mountain again. Except, this time, the wall was not as steep. I was close to Yuffie since I knew that she was scared of heights. And from what just happened, I don't want her to get scared.  
  
Whenever she slipped, I made sure I was there to catch her, even if it meant me falling.  
  
We climbed down the snowy mountain. As I looked towards our destination, I saw the desert not to far away. If we just got to the bottom of this mountain and walked towards it, we would be there in no time at all.  
  
"Almost there Yuffie," I said as we continued.  
  
I saw her nod her head and keep her head facing the wall and not downwards.  
  
After a long time, I could tell she was getting tired. But as soon as I realized that, we were touching the ground.  
  
It was thin snow and not as deep as the mountain. Both of us still hadn't eaten any of the berries yet, and I didn't plan to.  
  
"You alright?" I asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Yeah," Yuffie said as she hopped down and looked around.  
  
All it was was a prairie land of snow. We would have to walk for another hour before we got to the desert, and then it would be another long time until we got to the buildings.  
  
I took a couple of berries and popped them into my mouth, feeling the juice swish around.  
  
We walked along, side by side. I kept taking glances over at her to make sure she was all right. She was and now she wasn't as scared as she while we climbed down the mountain.  
  
It was utter silence as we walked throughout the snow land. Nothing was making the slightest sound, except for our footsteps crunching into the snow.  
  
I wonder how Yuffie was doing. She still did have her cut on her arm. Then I looked down at my legs where the bite marks were. It was still there and still red. I guess both of us forgot about our wounds and paid more attention on staying alive.  
  
I heard a loud howl behind us. Yuffie and I stopped, turned around, and looked at what was making the sound.  
  
There was another wolf. It was on a cliff on the mountain, and it was looking straight at us. We weren't to far away from the mountain.  
  
The wolf started howling loudly, and I'm sure that if I was right next to it, I would go deaf. It kept howling, as if in defeat. I kept watching it in case it came after us.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started rumbling badly. It felt as if an earthquake was happening. I looked over at Yuffie and I saw her trying to keep her balance as the ground shook with anger. The wolf howled more, and then stopped. The rumbling came louder and I heard crashes.  
  
"Oh my god, look!" Yuffie said and she pointed up to the top of the mountain with difficulty of staying still.  
  
I looked at the top of the mountain, and saw snow in large chunks coming down. It crashed through anything in its way and ate it up.  
  
Avalanche.  
  
"Come on Yuffie!" I yelled as I grabbed Yuffie's arm and both of us ran for cover. The crashes and the thundering of the snow started getting louder and louder.  
  
There was nowhere to go! The Avalanche was sure faster than us, and I know that it would catch up to us soon.  
  
"Hurry up!" I yelled as I still held my hand on Yuffie's arm.  
  
"I'm trying!" she yelled.  
  
I took a glance back, and I saw the avalanche at the bottom of the mountain,a nd was only half of a mile away from us.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
I'm not sure if we'd make it. The thundering kept getting louder and louder with every running step we took. The ground kept shaking violently, and we heard the wolves howl in pain in the distance.  
  
Then ahead of us, I saw a large rock.  
  
"Look! Lets get behind that rock!" I yelled over the avalanches sound as we continued running as fast as we can.  
  
The avalanche was now a quarter of a mile away and was getting closer and closer.  
  
We kept running. My hand moved down to her hand, and I grasped it tightly, not letting go. Her hand responded by holding onto my hand tightly too.  
  
Suddenly, the avalanche was right behind us. Our feet almost touched the snow that the avalanche was giving off. The rock was getting closer... and closer... and...  
  
Then I pushed Yuffie behind the ten foot rock. I held her up against it and covered her body with mine. Our hands were still together, and Yuffie was shaking under me.  
  
The Avalanche touched the rock and flew past it. The rock was like a large shield, deflecting the attacks of enemies. The snow never touched us, but it kept going on and on like a river. I kept myself up to Yuffie's body, making sure she is up against the rock and that my body is protecting hers.  
  
After a while, the Avalanche stopped, and the snow was six feet higher than before.  
  
I stepped back from Yuffie, and she looked up at me. We were really close.  
  
"Are you alright Yuffie?" I asked, and I knew I showed concerns on my face.  
  
She nodded, and stopped shaking.  
  
"That was close," she said, as we tried to get our way across the seven foot deep snow by climbing over it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Whoohoo! 3 chapters in one day!  
  
There's this pretty little button at the button that says submit review, and I REALLY think you should hit it, lol.  
  
Next Chapter: They make it to the desert, but something else attacks them. 


	6. Size Doesn't Matter

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 6: Size Doesn't Matter  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**********Yuffie's POV*******  
  
The snow was now seven feet deep. Squall told me that we should climb over it, and so we did. I had a pretty hard time getting to the top, but Squall hardly had trouble. As soon as I was at the top, I was afraid of the snow collapsing on me. But it held me since the snow was almost like ice.  
  
Squall and I started walking towards the desert. It wasn't too far away now, and this avalanche of snow was starting to get lower and lower as we went.  
  
The crunching of my boots against the snow started driving me crazy. But soon my mind started focusing on another thing, the desert in front of us. In the distance, I could see the high pyramids rising into the clouds that shadowed above.  
  
I sighed as we continued walking. My legs felt a little stiff from all of the running and the cold air, but I didn't want to say anything to Squall.  
  
We continued walking on... and on... and on. The desert kept getting closer and closer as squall and I walked side by side.  
  
Walking side by side usually was never a problem, but for some reason, it was today. Whenever his arm touches mine, I felt a shock run throughout my spine. This ahs never happened to me before, especially with Squall.  
  
We seemed to walking for hours in utter silence. Everything around us was still and quiet except for our breathing and the crunching of our steps.  
  
Suddenly, we saw the desert a couple of feet ahead of us, but sight was strange. It was like this planet was split in half, but in the middle a line was drawn. As soon as the snow ended, there was sand, next o the snow! I knew I had a puzzled expression on my face, and I'm pretty sure Squall did in his mind too.  
  
We continued walking through it, and as soon as we stepped on the sand, a sudden change in temperature happened. The coldness that was in the wind back in the snowy area quickly turned to blazing hotness. I was dieing in my coat, and so I took it off and tied it around my waist.  
  
Even with my jacket off did I feel extremely hot. I could feel sweat starting to appear on my forehead. I wondered how Squall was doing with all of his clothes on.  
  
Without saying a word, we continued our walk across the stranded desert. I took a few berries from my jacket and popped them into my mouth allowing the juice to swish around.  
  
I squinted my eyes as the rays of the sun beat down against me. The sand fluttered along the ground and our steps were barely heard. Ahead, I could see the pyramids standing high and the small building far away as tiny dots.  
  
The wind picked up a little, but still the sun was as hot as ever. I brushed away sweat marks that appeared on my face and I had to open my mouth for air to come in.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"It's-"  
  
"I know, Leon. Don't you think it's too hot for us to walk all the way across to those buildings? They are far away."  
  
Squall looked over the distance towards the tiny dots that were mixed in with the rising sand.  
  
"I don't know," he said after a while, "We may have to find some sort of shelter soon."  
  
Well duh, but where? I would've said that and started an argument, but the suns heat was too much for me.  
  
I ate a few more berries when I heard a hissing sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and Squall turned around to face whatever was there. I gently turned around, hearing more hisses.  
  
Right there were two rattlesnakes. They were hissing their sharp fangs at us while sticking their tongues out. Their rattles at the back of their tails were shaking violently.  
  
Squall turned back around, "Lets not waste our time with them."  
  
He started walking away, but I couldn't. I stood there, wide-eyed and what happened next.  
  
These tiny rattlesnakes started growing a slight green. Their rattle noises became louder as they grew! They started getting bigger and bigger. Now, they were higher than the wolves up in the mountains.  
  
I gasped and stood still, too afraid to move. Sure I was scared of little snakes, but this was too much!  
  
"Come on Yuf," I heard Squall say behind me. I heard his footsteps stop, and then I heard him say, "Holy shit!" as he ran next to me.  
  
I glanced over at him, and he was in his ready position to fight with his gunblade out. My hand reached by my belt where my Shurikens were. I still had plenty of them even though I lost a lot while fighting the wolves.  
  
The two snakes stood there looking at us. One was looking at me with it's deathly look while the other stared at Squall.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Squall yelled and went forward hitting the snake with his gunblade. Paying no attention to him, I threw some shurikens at the snake in front of me.  
  
I could see it wince in pain, but came back to focus a second later. It snapped at my leg hard. I yelled in pain, and I could feel it's sharp fangs sink into my leg as I felt its skinny tongue flicker.  
  
It wouldn't let go, and I was starting to yell in pain. The teeth kept going in deeper and deeper. I fell to my knees on the rough sand, and tried to shake the pain off.  
  
Suddenly I felt the weight get off of my leg as the snake rolled off of my leg. I looked down and saw blood making its way down to my foot. The gash was huge, and I'm surprised that the snake didn't even bite my leg in half.  
  
I looked back up. Squall was now hitting the snake furiously with his gunblade. I looked over to the right, still wincing in pain, and saw the second snake on the ground with several holes throughout its body where the gunblade and struck.  
  
I put my hands over my wound, and pushed on it, hoping I wouldn't feel the pain. But the sharp pain was still there.  
  
I heard a weird kind of shriek, and when I looked over, I saw the snake fall onto the ground with blood all over its face and one eye out in the sand somewhere.  
  
Squall ran over to me and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" he asked emotionless. Well at least he could show some emotion! But there was something with the way his eyes looked.  
  
"I-I'm fine," I managed to get out, still holding my hand over my wound.  
  
Squall down at my leg, and then back up to my face. "No you're not."  
  
"Look, I'm fine," I said irritated. I really didn't want to show that I'm weak.  
  
Squall sighed and said, "Can you stand?"  
  
I nodded, and got on my knees. The wound burned badly, but I didn't want to be weak. I was the Great Ninja Yuffie! And Great Ninja's will never turn weak.  
  
I slowly rose, and my leg burned. I closed by eyes shut as I started standing up. A pain shot throughout my body, and once when I was fully standing, I collapsed.  
  
I didn't fall to the ground for Squall was there to catch me. Both of his arms were around my waist and held me in place. "You can't even stand," he said. I groaned.  
  
"I'll have to carry you then." I turned slightly pink and shook my head. But as soon as I did that, Squall put his arm under my legs and lifted me bridal style.  
  
"It's alright, I can walk-"  
  
"No you can't, and if you try, you might injure yourself more."  
  
I groaned, and laid back into the strength of his arms as he carried me through the desert. The sun was beating hot and I wondered if Squall was getting tired.  
  
"Are you getting tired or anything?" I asked. I really didn't want him to get overheated.  
  
He shook his head, "No, you're as light as a feather. Just relax,"  
  
I did what he said, and leaned back into his arms. For some reason I felt very comfortable and safe there. I started drifting off to sleep and I nuzzled into Squall's chest as he walked. The beating of his heart helped me go to sleep through that hot desert.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Please tell! It's good to tell! : D  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them all!  
  
Next Chapter: Just when it was getting 'cozy' between them, a sand storm appears and the only way to go is in a pyramid. But what lies in the pyramid? 


	7. Nowhere Left To Go

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 7: Nowhere Left To Go  
  
You know, I was going to make the snake poisonous, but I decided Yuffie had too many troubles going on...especially to what's going to happen to hr in this chapter and the next...oops, I wont say anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
********Squall's POV*********  
  
I walked along the desert with the nineteen year-old girl in my arms.  
  
She had closed her eyes a while ago and nuzzled into my chest. I could feel her breathing through my white shirt and it was light and gentle. Every once in a while I would look down at her beautiful sleeping face and smile slightly, and then return to where I was going.  
  
The sun was beating hot against my skin, but Yuffie was as light as a feather so it didn't make it any difficult. However, I was worried about her. She had a large cut going down her arm, and now she had two large fang marks in her leg. I knew she was trying to not be weak; she always tried.  
  
The wind started to pick up around me, but it was still hot.  
  
"Squall," I heard Yuffie murmur against my chest. I looked down and saw her still asleep. She's dreaming about me?  
  
I looked back up to notice the sand flying across the ground rapidly.  
  
Up ahead, I saw several large pyramids, but beyond that are the small buildings. There better be people there or else Yuffie and I are dead.  
  
My long hair blew off my shoulders as the wind picked up some more.  
  
Sure, I had bite marks in my leg too, but they weren't as bad. I had just knocked the beast off before it got serious. But the snake bit right into her bone. She's lucky that the bone didn't break, or that the snake didn't bite her leg in half.  
  
As I walked, I walked past ruins of what looked like old buildings. But they were only a foot high, and the sand pretty much got to them.  
  
Yuffie shifted in my arms. I looked down and saw her eyes flutter open. As soon as they were opened and she was awake, she had a tight look upon her face.  
  
Her hands quickly flew to her leg, and her hands held the wound, as if to stop the pain.  
  
Her eyes were shut tight and I heard light groans escaping from her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her as I kept walking.  
  
"It hurts," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Where're going to stop in a while by that pyramid, then we'll fix it up."  
  
She nodded and leaned back into my arms. Her hands were off of her wound, but her eyes were squeezed tightly, trying to hold back the pain. I kept staring at her as I continued my pace.  
  
She soon relaxed a little, but still had her teeth clenched tight. The large pyramid ahead was getting closer and soon they would stop by it and fix their wounds... somehow.  
  
The wind picked up more, but the sun was still beating hot. Something was strange about this wind. The sand was also fluttering off of the ground, letting the wind carry it somewhere distant.  
  
I turned around, Yuffie still in my arms. As soon as I did that, I felt a big gasp of wind, and sand came into my eyes. I shut them tight, and I heard Yuffie moan.  
  
When I opened them, I was startled and walked back a couple of steps, my eyes widening.  
  
Right there was the largest sand storm I've probably ever seen. Well, it was the first one I've ever seen, but it still was huge. The sand rose up higher than the pyramids, and these pyramids seemed to rise to the sky.  
  
I could hear the wind blow violently and the sand crushing against things in its path. It wasn't far away, but was heading towards us.  
  
I took off at a dash towards the pyramid as Yuffie bounced in my arms.  
  
"What's going on?" she muttered as she opened her eyes looking at me worriedly.  
  
"Sand storm," I muttered and ran faster. I heard her gasp and turn poke her head around my arm to see it. She quickly put her head back to me. "It's not far away,"  
  
"Thanks for the confidence." I muttered quickly as I continued running.  
  
The sand was catching onto my legs, and I could feel it whipping past my body. Yuffie dug in deeper to my chest, trying to use me as a shield to the sand. The sand didn't get to my eyes, but it was hard to see with the sand flying past us.  
  
The pyramid was not a couple feet away, and the shade was on the other side. I ran to the other side, hoping that this pyramid was a good shield. I stood facing the wall of the pyramid, as the wind and sand whipped past. Even though we were on the other side, it was no good. The sand still got to us, and soon the sand would bury us alive.  
  
I looked around furiously. This might be it; there was no other shelter.  
  
Something caught my eye.  
  
On our side of the pyramid was a door. It was yellow and had engravings on it. Forgetting what the door might have said, I ran over to it, with Yuffie in my arms, and pushed it open with all my strength while keeping Yuffie in my arms.  
  
As soon as I opened, the wind was rushing around frantically, sounding like the whistling of a tornado. The sand started piling up, and I entered the pyramid. I gently put Yuffie down on the ground, and closed the door quickly, not letting the sand come in.  
  
I took a deep breath as I put up a hand up against the wall to hold me in place. I looked over at Yuffie and she was looking at me and then looked around. I did too.  
  
This must have been a death place to what we saw.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wahaha, ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was a little short. But next chapter will DEFINETLY be longer. It'll be the longest one and will be more actiony and horrory, lol. My words ^_^.  
  
Thanks for the reviews again. This goes to Deplora. I was going to make the snake poisonous, but I decided that Yuffie had too many things going on, lol.  
  
Next Chapter: Squall was right about the death chamber. There were not only dead things in here, but traps and mazes. The door was locked, and they were trapped in this deathville unless by some chance they would find there way out.  
  
Review! 


	8. Deathville

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 8: Deathville  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
********Yuffie's POV**********  
  
I sat there on the ground, useless, as I looked around this forbidden place.  
  
It was dark, but not too dark because for some reason chamber lighted torches were placed on the wall. The walls had writing on them, and there were skeletons hanging on the walls or on the ground. Spiders were crawling to and fro, and I knew I saw a dead coiled snake over in the corner. As I looked back around, a saw one tunnel go into the maze and was dark even with the torches lit.  
  
"Wow," I whispered as I saw Squall still looking around. Then he looked towards me and knelt down.  
  
"Is your leg any better?"  
  
I touched the marks gently, and slightly flinched. "It's better than before," I said as I tried getting up, but Squall's hand went to my shoulder and held me down. "You shouldn't get up yet," he said emotionless as I plunked back onto the dusty ground.  
  
I groaned and asked "Why?"  
  
"We need to get you fixed before you do anything."  
  
"With what?" I said aggravated.  
  
Squall shrugged and looked around. "No, no, no," I said shaking my head, "We're not using any of those mummified things here-"  
  
"They're not mummified."  
  
"Yes they are! Lets think, we're in a pyramid, with dead things all over, writings on walls-"  
  
"Still, we have nothing else to wrap your leg with."  
  
I groaned and looked down at me quickly before saying, "We could use my jacket! I don't want it anyways and it's better than something mummified."  
  
"Fine, but these things are not mummified."  
  
"Yes they are,"  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Yes!" before Squall could say anything to continue this strange fight, I took off my jacket that was loosely tied around my waist.  
  
I held it out to Squall, "Here," I said. He took it and ripped off the bottom layer that was long enough for my skinny leg. He wrapped it around once, and then he started doing it tighter. I flinched at how tight he was doing it. However, the tighter he was going, the less I felt the pain. I started to not flinch any more, but relax against the wall for I hardly felt the pain; though it was still there.  
  
Once he was done, he tore a skinny piece of the sleeve, and tied it around the cloth that was helping my wound, and he tied it into a knot. He stopped and said, "Try that,"  
  
I did. I got up, and I staggered for a few seconds as I almost lost my balance, but I put my hand up to the wall. I stood there, leaning on the wall, and then pushed off into a standing position. I could slightly feel the pain, but I pushed it a way. I walked a few steps, and realized that I could walk. After walking a few, I ran in circles.  
  
I stopped and stared at Squall. "Okay, I'm better, lets go out." I made my way towards the door but Squall held me back. I looked at him as he shook his head, "The sand storm might still be out there."  
  
I groaned and said, "So then will we just stay here?"  
  
"No, we're going to go down that tunnel," he said as he pointed towards that one mysterious tunnel.  
  
I went back a few steps, "Something's telling me we should stay here until the storm has stopped."  
  
Squall walked forward a few steps and looked back. "You're just saying that because you're scared to go down here."  
  
I shook my head and walked forward next to Squall. "No I'm not. See?"  
  
Squall and I worked our way down the tunnel. Strange writings were on the wall, and the torches that gave off a dim light were revealing little pictures. I looked at some as we walked and I saw pictures of snakes, walls, crocodiles, nets, sand, and trap doors. Then there was this little arrow like thing pointing down towards where we were going.  
  
I quickly turned my head away, wishing that wasn't an arrow that I saw.  
  
I started walking a little closer to Squall. "Why are we going down this tunnel anyway?" I asked as I looked up into his all figure.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes and said, "There-"But he didn't have time to say anything else because all of a sudden, the ground gave away. Both of us fell until we hit the soft sand at the bottom.  
  
I thumped down onto the ground and winced at the pain that my leg gave me. I pushed it away as I saw Squall get up and looked around. I did the same.  
  
We were now in a large room that had several feet of sand. There was nothing else except a narrow tunnel going down a dark hallway.  
  
"That was strange," I said suddenly as I continued looking around. I turned my head several ways until a picture caught my eye. I tilted my head slightly to see what it was. It was something large, like an animal. The whole thing almost blended into the wall, so you couldn't see it. But I knew that I saw large ears and sharp, shiny teeth.  
  
"God!" I heard Squall exclaim behind me. I turned around and saw him looking at something with his gunblade raised. I looked where his eyes were looking at and saw a mound of sand. It was moving and was at least about my length. It was like a mole going through the ground, and the ground lifted up as the mole continued its journey. Except in this case, the mole was big and it was sand.  
  
My hand reached for my belt, but as soon as I did that, the mound went down. It was gone.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, still looking around, just in case.  
  
"Squall looked at me and said "I don't-"he yelled and I saw him go down into the sand.  
  
"Squall!" I yelled. He was gone in the sand and was nowhere to be found. I ran over to where he used to be and saw nothing. "Squall!" I screamed again, hoping he would hear.  
  
"Yuffie!" I turned around and saw Squall pop out of the sand and run towards me. His whole body was covered in this dry yellow sand and his black leather clothes were now polka dotted in yellow spots.  
  
"We gotta go now!" He took my hand and we ran towards the tunnel that was far away.  
  
I heard a loud grunting sound and turned my head and saw the large mound coming toward us. I yelled and ran faster, slightly feeling pain in my lower leg.  
  
Frightened, I took Squall's hand in mine and held on tightly. He grasped back firmly and we continued running. The tunnel was getting closer, but so was the mound.  
  
The grunting sound came again, and when I turned my head, I saw the mound right at our feet.  
  
"Hurry!" I yelled as we ran faster. Squall's firm grip on my hand started getting tighter and tighter, but I didn't care. I just kept my mind on the mouth of the hallway that was now getting close.  
  
The next thing that happened was like in slow motion. I tripped over a large rock, and fell face first into the sandy ground. Squall and my hands came apart and Squall stopped and looked towards me. "Yuffie!" he yelled as he ran to me, but it was too late. The mound of sand swallowed me up.  
  
I couldn't see anything. I had to close my eyes right away because sand would've gotten in my eyes. But I could feel my self with sand around me. A grunting sound was heard VERY close to me and I freaked out. I would've screamed, but I couldn't open my mouth or else sand would've gotten in.  
  
I then felt something clammy and hard touch my legs. I shook violently and started 'swimming' somewhere. Anywhere, as long as I was away, from-from whatever was near.  
  
I kept 'swimming' until I felt air. "Yuffie!" I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes and saw me out of the sand. Sand was all around me and I could barely open my eyes. I closed them again as sand entered them for sand was all around my eyes and eyelids. "I can't see," I said.  
  
"Hold on Yuf," Squall said and he pulled me out. He picked me up bridal style again and started running. I felt him run and I snuggled in closer to his chest to feel safer. I started rubbing my eyes as I heard the grunting sound again. I shook a little and then opened my eyes as soon as I knew all the sand was gone.  
  
Squall ran into the hallway with me in his arms. As soon as we were as far away from that room, he put me down and I stood up, brushing the sand from myself. I wiped my hands again and looked at Squall. He was panting slightly and he was looking towards where that room was.  
  
"Do you know what that was?" I asked. He looked towards me and shook his head. "No, but that was close, especially for you."  
  
I felt shivers down my spine then. "We should have never gone down the hallway. We should've just waited for the storm to stop."  
  
"Okay, I get it. Come on, let's try and find our way out of here." We started walking down the narrow hallway and paintings were on the wall again. I paid no attention to them for I was more transfixed into watching every step I took.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"...Leon"  
  
"I'm having a strange feeling again."  
  
He didn't say anything. After taking a couple more steps, we came up to a fork.  
  
I groaned and looked towards Squall. I looked back and said, "We shouldn't go separate."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"I know you know, I'm just saying,"  
  
After a moments pause I said, "Lets go right." I started making my way but Squall said, "Do you think that's the right way to go?"  
  
I stopped and nodded.  
  
Squall started walking towards the left, "Then in that case, we'll go to the left."  
  
He started walking down, and growling in frustration, I followed.  
  
This hallway was narrower. Only a few torches were down this one, and I had creeps going down my spine and butterflies in my stomach.  
  
"We should've gone right-"  
  
I stopped, for the floor collapsed again. I yelled as we went down, Squall below me. He grabbed onto a rope hanging from the ceiling, and then grabbed my arm as I came down. I grabbed onto the rope and hung there as Squall hung on the same rope right next to me.  
  
I looked around. We were in a room with no other way to get out except up. I looked up and saw the only way out, which is where we came down. Down below was water only. No land, nothing except dirty water. I did think I saw a set of human bones floating in the water, but that might've been my mind playing tricks. The rope we were hanging was old and looked as if it were about to break. But I didn't pay any attention to that.  
  
I held on tight to the rope, afraid to let go and never see daylight again.  
  
"We should start climbing," Squall suddenly said. "You go first,"  
  
"I nodded, not wanting to get into any fights while hanging on a rope that seemed old and worn out.  
  
I dug my boots into the musty rope as my I pulled myself up. Squall stayed below me, and I could feel his eyes on me as I continued my way up.  
  
Growling was heard below me. I stopped, and looked down, hoping it was only Squall. But it wasn't. In the water were six large crocodiles.  
  
I groaned. What luck. Squall looked down at them, and then back up at me. "Keep climbing, they wont reach us." I nodded and continued my way up. I looked down again to see Squall climb up right below me.  
  
Snapping was heard below and my spine shivered. I continued my way up the old rope as I was almost to the top. The snapping sounds continued and the shivers never stopped.  
  
The hole in the ceiling where Squall and I had come from was close now. I was about to reach my hand up and grasp the floor up ahead when I felt a jerk in the rope.  
  
"Hurry up! The rope's going to break!" Squall yelled from below.  
  
I looked up and reached my hand to grasp the floor. I pulled myself out of that room and into the hall in which we previously were. As I climbed up, I noticed the rope coming off of the ceiling.  
  
Squall was climbing up from where I was. "Hurry up! The rope's breaking." I called.  
  
Squall climbed faster and climbed onto the hallway floor. As soon as he did that, the rope came off of the ceiling and landed into the pool of water where the crocodiles were snapping.  
  
"See? We should've went right." I said as I got up. My hands ached from the climbing; I really wasn't good at that.  
  
Squall didn't say anything. He just did a quick glance at me and then Squall and I walked down the hall until we ended up at the fork. We went the other way and hoped that it was better.  
  
It seemed it wasn't, but I didn't say anything. The hall started getting narrower and darker. My spine had prickles and my legs felt like jelly.  
  
I soon started smelling a fowl stench. It smelled like something was rotting away or has been for a long time. I wrinkled up my nose a little in disgust, wondering if it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.  
  
We continued walking and the smell started getting stronger. But as soon as it was really strong, we walked into a large room.  
  
It was tall and had large spider webs and random rotten ropes hanging from the ceiling. The walls were dimly lit with burning torches and the ground was covered with sand. And all around the room was what looked like large boxes.  
  
As soon as Squall and I stepped in, I froze. Those weren't boxes.  
  
They were mummy cases. (A/N: forgot what they were called, hehe, sorry!)  
  
"Sq-squall?" I said. Just our luck to run into these things.  
  
Squall stood next to me and looked down at my tiny figure. "Don't worry, it's not like they'll pop out." He said emotionless.  
  
Both of us stood there, me, scared out of my wits, and Squall standing as tall as ever.  
  
I looked around some more and saw these cases everywhere. But ahead of us I saw stairs going upwards. I started walking towards it when the ground started shaking.  
  
I stopped dead and looked around while trying to keep my balance. The ground shook violently, and the suddenly stopped.  
  
I looked over at Squall, "What was-"I didn't finish. Crunching sounds were heard throughout the room. I looked around and saw the cases sliding open. I shrieked and my hands reached where my shurikens were as Squall got out his gunblade.  
  
My heart started pumping faster as I saw mummies pop out of the cases. They were tall and had their dirty bandages covered all around them loosely. They all walked towards squall and I as we stood back to back. The mummies started limping into a circle around us so we couldn't get out.  
  
I clenched my teeth as I fired Shurikens at various mummies. I hit most of them right in their chest while I hit the others in their eyeballs should be, or in the groins.  
  
But all of the mummies acted as if they didn't feel a thing and each one that I hit started advancing on me. I fired more of my shurikens, wondering if I'd ever run out. I glanced over at Squall and saw him hi9tting them all. He hit one mummy and it's head rolled off to the side. I thought it was dead, but instead, the head magically flew up and reattached itself to the body and advanced on Squall.  
  
"They're not dieing!" I yelled as I backed away from the limping mummies. One grabbed at my leg, and I could feel the clammy, dirty bandage wrap around my skin. I jerked away and heard Squall yell, "Run to the stairs!"  
  
He ran and grabbed my hand while both of us ran towards the stairs. I laced my fingers through his and ran fast along with him. I heard low groans come from the mummies who were walking slowly up the steps, reaching out their arms as if to grab us.  
  
The stairs came to a dead end and there was a trap door above us. Squall unlaced his fingers and pushed it open, revealing more light.  
  
"Get up there Yuffie!"  
  
I climbed up and rolled to the side as Squall climbed up as well. He closed the trap door shut tightly, and we looked around, panting.  
  
We were in the room where we started. Across from us was the door that led to the desert, outside of this pyramid.  
  
BANG.  
  
The trap door in which we came through flew open, and the mummies started climbing out of it,. Groaning, as they limped towards us.  
  
Squall and I ran towards the door and tried opening it together.  
  
It wouldn't budge.  
  
The mummies were getting closer to us.  
  
"Push harder, Yuffie!" Squall said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm trying!" I yelled, pulling harder. The door creaked open slightly, and the blazing light from the sun peaked throughout the room.  
  
The mummies were just about to strangle us when the sunlight hit them. They all put their bandaged arms over their heads to block out the sun, but it was no use. They started collapsing to the ground one by one.  
  
We pulled the door open, and stepped out into the desert.  
  
As soon as we stepped out, we closed the door with difficulty, shutting away the collapsed groaning mummies.  
  
We leaned against the pyramids walls and stood there panting.  
  
"We're not going into a pyramid again," I said through panting breaths. Squall nodded slightly and said, "Come on, we have to get to those buildings soon."  
  
After we took a break, and we ate some of the berries out of Squalls jacket since we left mine in there, we headed out into the hot blazing desert.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took a little while to write this chappie.  
  
I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten! Thanks a lot everybody!  
  
Next Chapter: Squall gets trapped in Quick sand, how can Yuffie save him? 


	9. Quick Sand and Splashing

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 9: Quick Sand and Splashing  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*******Yuffie's POV*******  
  
We've been walking through this desert for some time now. The blazing sun beat down on my bare back, and my leg pain was hardly there. The mummy incident still shook me a little. I mean, this is too much!  
  
Squall walked next to me as we continued our journey along the yellow sand. We didn't talk at all the whole time, and I was wondering if he was okay. I kept taking glances back at him, and saw something in his eyes. I stared at him longer; there's hardly ever any feeling in his eyes! Squall's eyes were soft and they looked somewhat sad and... I couldn't quite place this other one. It looked like love, but who the heck would Squall love? Definitely not me, that's for sure.  
  
I was always the one to get in his way and get into serious danger. Then squall would come to the rescue and save me, but didn't he know that I can take care of myself? Sure, I was inches away form death, but I need to prove myself. I am The Great Ninja Yuffie, and ninja's never back down or let someone else do their work.  
  
I pushed those thoughts away as I heard my stomach grumble lightly. We haven't eaten for a long time...  
  
I didn't say anything however.  
  
Something up ahead caught my eye. It looked like large palm trees shading what looked like a pool. I rubbed my eyes, and then looked again, hoping it wasn't a mirage. Nope, still there.  
  
I nudged Squall. "Do you see that?" I asked not pointing.  
  
Squall nodded, "We should head towards it and see what's there."  
  
I agreed, and we walked a little faster, urging to see what lies ahead.  
  
I started slowing down a little, allowing squall to walk in front of me. The trees could be a mirage, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. My mind was mainly focused on some leaf-less bushes next to some dark sand. The black twigs stuck out and were large and...  
  
My mind never finished it. The bush was right next to me, and Squall stopped, holding out his arm. I stepped right into his arm and bounced off of it, landing out of the dark sand.  
  
I looked down at the sand that confused me with its dark features and opened my eyes in shock. "Oh my god Squall! This is quick sand!"  
  
"Wha-?" Squall looked around his feet, and tried moving them, but couldn't. I stood up and was out of the quick sands reach.  
  
"Shit!" Squall said as he sunk deeper. He stood still as the sand ate its way up his legs.  
  
I looked around frantically, hoping for a rope.  
  
"Squall! There's nothing here!" I yelled as I kept looking around.  
  
Squall gritted his teeth and said, "Use my gunblade."  
  
He reached for his gunblade that was on his belt, but the gunblade was already in the sand, and he couldn't get it out. Squall looked back up as he looked around for something.  
  
I looked over at the large bush standing right next to the quick sand pit and went over to it. The twigs were about the length of my skinny arms and were very thick.  
  
I took the largest twig off and turned over to see squall's body already half in. "Take hold of this!" I said as I grabbed the end of the stick and held it out to squall. He reached for it and said, "It's going to break!"  
  
I didn't answer. I started pulling hard, and was this stick strong. It didn't break at all, and I was pulling Squall closer to me. Soon, he was arms length away form the edge.  
  
Suddenly, the twig broke in half. The sand ate another part of Squall upper body, and only his arms and head were visible.  
  
I clenched my teeth as I figured another stick would break, and Squall was already almost gone under the sand.  
  
I grabbed hold of the bush with my right arm, and reached out my other towards Squall.  
  
Squall grasped it, and I pulled. My arm started stinging from the pain that the wolf left me, but I continued pulling. There was no way that Squall was going to die right now.  
  
I pulled as hard as I can while my teeth gritted against each other. My left arm was stinging and it felt as if it was going to break in half. But who cares when squall is going to die?  
  
I stopped and took a breath. Squall was almost out of it. I then jerked my arm hard, and I pulled Squall out; surprisingly.  
  
Since I pulled with such force, I fell back and Squall fell on top of me. I could feel his weight on my body as I looked up. Both of us were panting, and his face was inches from mine. I could feel my face getting a little red. Squall opened his eyes and looked down at me. I swear I saw something in his eye. He rolled off of me, and I groaned inside my head.  
  
"You alright?" I asked as Squall brushed sand from his clothes.  
  
He nodded and stood up. I stood up also, and Squall started walking. I caught up with him and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To those trees. We better hurry since the sun is getting hotter now."  
  
I hadn't noticed it before, but I do now. The sun was beating hard against my bare skin, and my arm kept aching. I tried to push it away; I didn't want Squall to think I was weak.  
  
He must be desperate to get to those trees, if that's was they are. He must be really hot in those heavy clothes, especially when the temperature seems to be over one hundred degrees! I even felt dry and hot and I have fewer clothes on than Squall. I wonder how he's doing.  
  
I looked up into his face, and saw that same look into his eyes. I was puzzled, as I couldn't figure out what he was thinking about. Squall seemed to be in his own world, staring out towards the trees unblinkingly as we kept walking against the hot desert.  
  
I saw sweat marks appear along his neck and on his forehead. Yup, he his hot, I'm surprised he hasn't taken his jacket off.  
  
The trees got closer and closer. I hope those were tree because my mouth started getting dryer and dryer. I reached for my jacket pocket for my berries, but my hand grasped nothing. I looked down and saw my jacket not there anymore. Oh yeah, I left it in the pyramid! Dang it!  
  
Soon we were feet away from he trees. I realized that it wasn't a mirage, and I ran forward, trying to get in the shade. There were about a dozen trees, and all were in a circle. Bushes were below those trees and were covered with bright green leaves.  
  
I ran past the bushes, and my eyes lit up as I saw a clear pool of water inside this oasis.  
  
I smiled.  
  
********Squall's POV********  
  
Yuffie ran off through the bushes. I heard her gasp. Afraid if it was something else, I ran to help her. As soon as I ran through, the clear pool of water glistened into my eyes.  
  
Yuffie went and kneeled at the edge and cupped her hands with, and drank. I couldn't help but watch her and become entranced. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I snapped out of it, and kneeled down beside her, taking a drink as well.  
  
"Good, it's not poison," Yuffie, said as she started taking off her boots.  
  
I haven't even thought of that.  
  
I noticed her removing her boots and socks. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
Yuffie grinned at me, and I wanted to smile back, but didn't. "Well, I bet I stink and I need to wash myself, along with my cuts." Her eyes went towards the bite marks in my leg. "And I think you need to do this too."  
  
I watched her as she started unwrapping her bandage around her leg. She carefully undid it, and it revealed a large unhealed gash that went right to the bone. The remains of her jacket were tossed over by her and they were bloody. The pieces weren't even their usual gray, but they were the dark blood red color and it only had a few gray spots.  
  
I stood up and took off my jacket as I felt like I need to clean my wounds too.  
  
I saw Yuffie stand up carefully. As soon as she stood, she wobbled a bit. Her eyes squeezed shut as she started to collapse. I went over and caught her before she hit the ground. Yuffie's light form hung loosely on my arms as I pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Maybe we should put the cloth back on," I said as I looked down at her wound.  
  
Yuffie shook her head, her bangs falling onto the eyes beautifully. " Nuh-uh. I need to clean this and I think I should try and walk on it a bit so it won't hurt again.  
  
She walked carefully to the pool, limping. I walked right behind her, my arms ready to catch her if she fell.  
  
She didn't, but she did wobble quite a bit. I saw her clench her teeth and close her eyes shut in pain, but she opened them again and continued her way.  
  
As soon as she reached the edge, she sat down, and let her legs dangle in the water. She winced at the pain went through her leg, but she kept it in the water anyway.  
  
I took off my shoes and rolled up my pants as far as they could go. Of course I didn't want Yuffie to see my in my under garments. Yet. (A/N: Couldn't resist to put that last word there, hehe ^_^)  
  
I heard a splash, and saw Yuffie go into the five-foot deep water. She looked up at me and smiled, "Come in,"  
  
"Then my clothes would stay stuck to me for a while,"  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, "That's the point. Do you really want to be hot all day, of course you want your clothes all wet!"  
  
I shook my head, grinning inside my head, and I stepped over to the water.  
  
I slipped my legs in, and let them hang in the water like Yuffie did.  
  
I saw Yuffie come up to me in the water, grinning. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and yanked me in.  
  
I was under water, and then came back up to see Yuffie swimming there laughing.  
  
"Yuffie!" I said angrily.  
  
Yuffie laughed more, "Sorry, couldn't resist! Besides, you need to have more fun once in a while.' Her laughter died and she was right in front of me, grinning.  
  
I then did something unexpected. I threw my hand across the water and splashed Yuffie with a waterfall caused by my arm.  
  
"Hey!" she said, laughing again. I loved it when she laughed...  
  
Yuffie splashed me by slapping her hands against the clear water. I grinned (surprisingly) and started splashing her too. Yuffie's laughter was cheerful, and I think I started laughing too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe, I tried to put some Squaffie moments in here. I remember a review from someone asking if I could put in another Squaffie moment, so I tried. You'll just have to wait until the last chapter ^_^  
  
I love the reviews, thanx a bunch everyone!  
  
Review please!  
  
Next Chapter: Squall and Yuffie eat some of the berries, and they continue walking. But soon, a sand tornado hits, and Yuffie almost gets thrown up into it. Poor Yuffie...I feel bad for her... especially in what happens in that chapter have the next. 


	10. Near Escape

Stuck Together  
  
Chapter 10: Near Escape  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*******Yuffie's POV********  
  
I woke up to light heartbeats that settled my nerves. I opened my eyes, and found myself in Squall's arms! We were lying next to each other on the ground right next to the water pool. His arm was gently resting across my waist and his head rested right next to mine. Squall's eyes were closed and a smile tugged at his lips. I gently pushed myself from under his arm, and pulled away from his warmth, not wanting him to blow up and see that I slept with him.  
  
I smiled as I sat up and stretched my arms up high, taking a long yawn, careful not to wake Squall up. I was surprised that I even woke up before Squall.  
  
My stomach suddenly made a loud lurching growl, and I groaned as I put my hand over my stomach. I just realized that Squall and I haven't eaten since the morning of yesterday.  
  
As I took a drink of water, I couldn't help but smile at what had happened. Squall was actually laughing yesterday! That image would last in my memory till the day I die.  
  
Getting up on my feet, I winced as I felt the pain in my leg. I sat back down, and looked around, my teeth tightly together. I saw the bandage a few feet away from me. With my long, skinny arm, I reached out and grabbed it.  
  
I started twisting it around my leg as tight as I can. As I started wrapping it around my leg a third time, I saw Squall's hands push mine out of the way, and he started tightening the bandage. My hands flew to the side, out of the way, as Squall tied it around quickly.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered as he tightened it roughly around my leg. As he was busy doing that, I looked around. Everything was the same, it was all quiet, and nothing was heard except for the gentle breathing from Squall and me. The desert was a little windy. The sand flew up every once in a while, and then rushed back down.  
  
Squall finished and nodded his head telling me that he was done. I smiled gently, and got up. I almost stumbled backwards, but I caught myself just in time, and straightened myself forward.  
  
I stretched my arms over my head, "So, are we going to go to the buildings or are we going to stay here?"  
  
Squall got up and looked around. All you could see out of these trees was the endless desert, and sand rising up high. As I looked around, I saw the faint outline of the strange buildings that stood alone in the golden sand.  
  
"It's getting windy, but we can get to the buildings soon enough. The faster we leave, the sooner it will be to our leaving." Squall said with no emotion. I nodded, and took a drink of water before catching up with squall as he started leaving the small oasis.  
  
As soon as we walked out into the endless plain, a big gust of wind shot up, and sand went flying into my eyes. Tears came down instantly, and I rubbed my eyes quickly.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow," I said as I let my hands drop form my red eyes.  
  
Squall seemed untouched by the sand flowing into his eyes. "No, the buildings are close, and I want no more distractions. The sooner we leave, the sooner-"  
  
"The sooner we get there, yes I know Squall,"  
  
"Leon," he muttered, as we started walking again. Another wind burst sprouted from the ground, and sand came piling into my eyes. I quickly rubbed them again furiously, and then shielded my eyes from the blazing sun hanging above and the flying sand.  
  
We continued on our way. The sand kept coming up into our eyes, but I quickly covered my eyes with my hands, and then let them fall. I did this repeatedly for what seemed like hours, but had only been ten minutes.  
  
Suddenly, the wind started picking up more into gusts, and I was fighting the wind in order to walk. I walked closer to Squall, feeling more protected by the touch of his arm, even though I only touched the rough leather.  
  
I felt lifeless against the pull of the wind.  
  
Suddenly I felt myself fly into the air. I screamed, but felt Squall grab my arm and pull me down.  
  
I breathed hard, "What was that?"  
  
We heard a whistling sound behind us, and the sound of sand flying everywhere. We stopped dead in our tracks and slowly turned our heads, me fearing the worst.  
  
I shrieked at what I saw. Right behind us was a large twister reaching up to the sky. It was thin, and bended in all sorts of directions. I looked up and couldn't even see where the clouds were for this thing. Whistling sounds erupted from the disaster, and sand was flying everywhere.  
  
The worst thing was that, it was only half a mile away from us.  
  
Squall grabbed my hand and pulled me, "Come on Yuffie!" He pulled me along as I looked back. The tornado had just run over the oasis that we were at.  
  
I looked back at where we were running. Squall's hand was tightly around mine, pulled my weightless body against the gusts of sand. I usually got pulled up, but Squall dragged me back down.  
  
My fingers laced with his as we saw the buildings coming closer to us. Now we were close enough the make out the wooden doors to the small adobe houses.  
  
My mind was racing. The wind was getting stronger, and the tornado kept getting closer and closer by the second. Now it was only a quarter of a mile towards us. Soon, we would get swallowed up into it.  
  
"Squall!" I yelled over the whistling wind.  
  
He looked back at me, and then at the twister behind us. "Come on Yuffie!" he yelled. His hands tightened around mine and I could only hold on and hope for the best as we only had a quarter of a mile left to reach the buildings.  
  
I started flying the wind, but Squall held my skinny body down. If Squall gets pulled up any time now, we're both done for.  
  
The twister was right behind us on our tails. The sand was flying everywhere, and a loud screeching sound was heard. I could feel the rumbling of the upset ground beneath us, and I tried to run faster as my breathing came in loud heavy gasps.  
  
"We're almost there!" Squall yelled and we ran faster. My heart was beating fast; it felt like it was to burst out of my chest any time now. I could hardly breath, and sometimes the flying sand would go straight to the back of my dry mouth.  
  
The buildings were mad of hard adobe. They had wooden doors, and there were no windows. It was just a small one-story building.  
  
Squall ran up, opened the door, and it swung open easily because of the wind. I looked back as squall opened the door, and saw the tornado right there in front of me. Before I could fly up, squall grabbed my arm and pushed me inside the dark place.  
  
It was dark inside, and the only light came from the door. Squall quickly shut the door, leaving us in darkness. Before I knew what was happening, Squall pushed me onto the ground face down. I was going to ask him what he was doing when I realized he but his body right over mine.  
  
I laid down with his warm protection on me. I felt completely safe while in his arms, even though there was a tornado roaring outside to eat us alive.  
  
At least I was in his arms.  
  
The ground was rumbling frantically. Squall tightened his hold n me, while still laying on top of me. I then felt Squall lower his head right next to my ear. "Don't worry Yuf, we're safe now..." his hot breath tickled my ear.  
  
The ground rumbled louder now, and it felt like everything was falling apart into pieces.  
  
The tornado was right on top of us.  
  
Frightened, I put my head to the ground, to try and stay safe while Squall was on top of me. His hands grasped the sides of my arms, and his legs lay right along with mine. His head was still next to my ear, and his hot breath kept coming in short breaths.  
  
The adobe house we were in was rumbling loudly, but I didn't hear it crash to the ground. It stood its place in the darkness. I trembled with fear. Squall sensed this and tightened his hold on my arms.  
  
The ground was rumbling ferociously. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt I was on a speedboat that went over and over on crashing waves that never seemed to end.  
  
Suddenly it stopped. The rumbling was gone, and both of us were safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took me a while to update. I started track, and it was really tiring, and I usually slept on all of the days cuz I was tired... so yeah. Plus, I finished my other story, Jealousy. Read it!  
  
Next Chapter: You thought they were safe.... Well, seems like they still aren't cuz now they are going to be haunted. Think of it, in a dark house, the door is locked, now way out, except going down the secret hidden door.... Oops, said too much! : P  
  
Review please! 3 or 4 more chapters to go!! 


End file.
